Haruhi's Pain
by Budsgirl1996
Summary: Haruhi is trying to escape her former lover and friend's abusive clutches when she meets a man named Akito Sohma. Can she get away from the men who hurt her? Will she be able to open up to another man? Can she love again? Find out inside. Abuse and possibly adult material in later chapters. If you don't like it, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! So this is my first crossover so please be kind. Plus this is the first thing I've posted for someone other than my boyfriend to read in forever. Please R&R. Thank you.

"Haruhi, going with him will be good for you and you can get away from those men."

"THEY'LL JUST FIND ME THERE, TOO!" I cried. I wanted to run away, but I lived in constant fear of the men I had once called my friends and even more so of the man I called my lover.

My father sat across the table next to a young man with short black hair. I cried at the thought of them finding me again, of them continuing the torment I had been put through for years.

The man sat with his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Ms. Suoh, if you come"

"Fujioka." I corrected him.

He looked stunned for a moment and then started again. "Miss Fujioka, if you come with me, I can give you a place to live, a job, and safety in a completely different party of the country to where they won't be able to find you."

"And you can garentee my safety?"

"You have my word as the head of Sohma house, none of them will ever hurt you again. I promise."

After a few hours of debate, I agreed to go with Akito.

I sat across him looking out the window. After a few hours, we arrived at a house in the middle of, what seemed like nowhere.

"Please wait here."

Akito walked up to the door and spoke to a man. After a few minutes, which to me seemed like forever, he came back and held out his hand for me to take. I took it and followed him to the man's doorstep.

"Miss Fujioka, this is Shigure. Shigure, this is miss Haruhi Fujioka."

I smiled and shook his hand. He smiled. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need."


	2. Chapter 2

So thank all of you who read my lame excuse for a first chapter and giving it hope. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please don't forget to R&R. And I thank you for coming back. Enjoy!

I took my one suitcase upstairs. Shigure asked if he could help but I politely declined saying I preferred to do it myself. He simply smiled and showed me to a room that had some stuff in it but not much. Almost as if it had been cleaned out recently.

"This is Tohru's old room. Now that she and Kyo are together, she's moved to his room. They expect to have the last of it out tonight," Shigure explained.

I smiled. "Thank you for taking me in."

"Shigure," Akito said sharply. "I need to speak with you in your office."

He bowed to me and I went into the room. I looked around to see where pictures sat on the table next to the bed. Though there wasn't much, a thin layer of dust lay on the tabletop except for a few places. The outlines seemed to be where the pictures where.

I placed my suitcase on the bed and looked at it. He had bought it for me. Before he became a monster. I ran my hand gently over the soft material. Even to this day I couldn't tell you what it was, but I knew at the time he bought it, he meant nothing but the best for me and the family all of us had become. But that was back when he loved me. And its been a long time since then.

I let myself stare at it for awhile, losing myself in the process and trying to remember only the good times. Soon, Shigure came to the room to get my attention. "Haruhi? The others will be coming home from work soon. If you'd like, we can be downstairs to meet them when they arrive."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

We saw Akito off and sat at the table waiting for the rest of my new roommates. Not an hour later, two men, who were bickering back and forth, and a woman came through the door.

"Guys," Shigure said in a serious voice, which made all eyes fall on him and all voices go silent. "We have a new roommate. Plase come in here so we can discuss this."

They all came into the room and sat at the table looking at me as if I was a rare specimen. I noticed the boys had odd colors of hair. One had orange hair and orange eyes while the other had starlight gray hair and mesmerizing gray eyes. The girl had brown hair that looked just like mine before I cut it again.

"Everyone, this is Haruhi. She will be staying with us for awhile."

"If I at all become a bother, let me know and I'll leave," I said.

"No you won't," Shigure said. "Considering what I know about why you're here, Akito would ratheryou live here. Problematic or not."

"So wait we're supposed to be ok with not only some stranger dropped on us, but a girl no less and we're STUCK with her?" The orange hair boy said.

"We got stuck with you, Kyo. We didn't complain." Shigure said.

"I was a strange girl at one point, Kyo," the girl, who I assumed was Tohru, said quietly.

Kyo sighed. "Fine." He stood and walked away.

Tohru looked at me and smiled. "Don't mind him. He doesn't mean to sound mean. He's just not used to you." She smiled and got up to go after Kyo, but turned and stuck her hand out to me. "I'm Tohru."

I shook her hand. "Haruhi. Nice to meet you."

She turned and ran after Kyo. My attention was caught when Shigure said something.

"Yuki? You've been rather quiet. Would you like to comment on the situation?"

The gray haired boy squirmed a little then looked me in the eye. "Don't listen to the cat. If you wish to learn about my personality, come to me or Tohru or Shigure. Not that dumb cat."

I thought he was joking but the look on his face and the tone of his voice told me he was serious. I nodded and he smiled. "Other than that, I look forward to you staying here with us, Ms. Haruhi was it?"

I nodded and he stood and started to walk away. "Shigure, I need to see you in your office now," he said as he walked away.

Shigure sighed and said, "Better see what Yuki needs."

He walked out of the room and once I heard the door close I did, too. I walked past a door and heard raised voices. "Since when do you decide anything in this house anymore?! You sit in your room sulking. You get up, go to work, come home, and do what? You don't come out! Ever. Yuki, we worry about you. To the point that..." Shigure paused.

"You can't be serious right now. I simply came in here to ask you when this went into effect and now you're yelling at me and telling me HE wants to see me aren't you?" There was a pause. "AREN'T YOU?"

"Yes. He wants to see you at the main house. This weekend."

"You really shouldn't eavesdrop, little one," a voice behind me said.

I jumped and realized it was Kyo behind me. After I caught my breath I turned to him and bowed. "I'm sorry. I just...uhh."

"Now you have questions that cannot be answered. I'm sorry, but they will remain unanswered until Akito gives the green light. Until then, I suggest you keep your head down and stay in your room. Deal," he asked.

I swallowed. "D-deal."


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you guys for your kind words and following me on this journey. I'm currently working on the next chapter so it should be up in a week or two if i can get my head on straight. Thanks you guys!

I went to my room quietly, leaving Kyo standing in front of the door. After my door closed I heard a door open then close abruptly followed by hushed voices. I walked to the bed and laid down with my face in the pillow.

I stayed there for a bit. I just wanted a little peace for awhile. I looked at my suitcase.

"I figured you could use it on our next trip," a familiar, haunting voice said.

I jumped up at the voice and scanned the room thoroughly. "Do you like it?" I sat with my back against the wall. "You make me so happy, Haruhi." I covered my ears and closed my eyes, begging the voice to stop.

Soon it seemed his voice had stopped playing in my head. I opened my eyes and moved my hands. I looked up and there he was. His arms crossed in front of his chest and a sinister smile I knew all too well. I tried backing away, but the wall held me in place. "You know I love you, don't you?"

My door flew open and Shigure came running in. "Haruhi, what's wrong?!"

It was only then that I realized I had been screaming. I looked at him and began to cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," I said as I cried on my bed.

Shigure hugged me and stroked my hair softly. "Its Ok, you're safe now."

Multiple footsteps came in and I jumped out of Shigure's arms. I sighed in relief when I saw it was only Yuki and Kyo. Shigure must have flipped on the light, because I could now see every detail of the room...and that suitcase. The one he made sure would be the only one I'd ever own.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry everyone..."

Shigure sighed. "Are you going to be Ok to sleep by yourself tonight?"

"What are you going to do sleep in here with her?" Yuki asked.

"I-I'll be fine. Thank you. All of you, for worrying about me. But I'll be fine. I've been sleeping alone for months."

They all nodded and the younger two left the room. "Shigure can you do me a favor?"

He looked at me. "Of course."

"Put that abomination in the closet. Please." I pointed to the suitcase and hoped he'd just do it no questions asked.

To my relief he did. I guess I was lucky to have gotten all of my things out earlier so I didn't need to get into it in the morning. I pulled my knees to my chest and tried to think of anything other than those men.

Before he left, Shigure came to the bed and put his hand on my head gently. "We're here if you need us."

I nodded in response. As he walked away a thought popped into my head. "Shigure?" I asked.

He turned just before he walked out the door. "Yes?"

"I-I want to go see Akito tomorrow...will you take me?"

He seemed to think about it before speaking. "If that's what you want. But...are you sure?"

Him questioning me put me on edge, but I stood my ground, something I hadn't done in years. "Yes. I want a job, but I think he's the only one who can help me."

He seemed to think about it some more. He opened his mouth to say something, then quickly closed his mouth, but spoke up anyway. "Haruhi, I know what happened and why you're here." He paused. "I normally don't speak against Akito, but you've been placed in my care. I want to protect you from potential threats and dangers. So please. Think about this over night. And tell me how you feel in the morning. Ok?"

"My mind is made up, Shigure. I want to go. Please?"

He looked at me and saw I couldn't be swayed. "Ok. Yuki has to go see him tomorrow as well. So be ready in the morning. Get some rest now, Haruhi."

I nodded and layed down. He turned off the light as he left, but left my door open. I pulled the blankets over me and tried to sleep. But my dreams...my dreams were riddled with images of them...and what they had done to me...


	4. Chapter 4

_Three months ago_

 _I sat in my room shrouded in darkness. It was the one time I felt safe all day._

 _The four who were the masterminds behind my pain stood at the door talking about what to do next._

 _"It's our turn with her, right? I mean, it has been a week since we had her last," Kaoru said as if I was just another play thing._

 _And to them...I was._

 _"I think it's Tamaki's turn. He was gracious enough to let me extend my time with her and he hasn't had a turn yet," Kyoya said._

 _I wanted to scream and I could feel myself pushing against the wall away from the door. "Not him..." I thought. "Anyone, but him..."_

 _Tamaki seemed to be thinking because it was silent for a while. Then, when I had hoped he had decided to allow me a day of rest, the door flew open and I saw them._

 _Tamaki stood in the door and the other three stood behind him trying to get a glimpse at Kyoya's "work"._

 _"Nice job, Kyoya," Tamaki smiled. "You can't even tell she was with you."_

 _"If you look under her nightgown, you'll see my work. Now I must go deal with some business."_

 _The twins looked at each other, shrugged, and went on about their way._

 _I kept trying to move farther from the door, but between the wall not budging and being chained to the floor, I was trapped. "Please...please Tamaki...don't do this..." I begged. Hot tears fell down my face as I begged him. He simply smiled. "I'm not going to hurt you, Haruhi."_

 _The way he said my name revolted me. He held my face between his index finger and thumb to make me look at him. "You're going to enjoy it."_

 _His smile became twisted and he began to hurt me once again._

 _When I cried out in pain, he'd hit me telling me to enjoy it._

 _Soon, like I always did when they hurt me, I stopped feeling. I went numb and silent. He went at me for hours. Not giving up, and not stopping until he finally hit his breaking point and finished._

Present day

I shot up out of bed covered in sweat. My dreams were becoming more like reliving memories for hours. I looked around the room making sure I was still alone. I hung my head in my hands and tried to think of anything else. Anything other than the pain they had caused.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," I said quietly. It was still dark out so I figured the others were still sleeping.

Yuki opened the door and poked his head in. "I heard you whimpering in your sleep. May I come in with you?"

I nodded. "Just turn on the light, please. I don't like being in dark rooms with other people."

He turned on the light and sat at the foot of my bed. "Do you wanna talk about the nightmare you just had?"

"Not particularly. Thanks for coming to check on me. I appreciate the hospitality, but you don't have to worry."

Yuki looked away for a second before, what seemed like, forcing himself to look me in the eye. I saw pain, fear, and slight hatred in his eyes. None of these emotions pointed toward me, but they were so prominent I wondered how he his them. "I know." He said quietly as if he didn't want anyone else to know what was fixing to be said.

"You know what?" I asked.

"I know the pain you're going through. I went through something similar. I don't know the specifics, but I do know you went through far worse than I did, Haruhi. If you need to talk, I will be here. You're my friend now. I know you're gonna have trust issues for awhile. It's going to be hard on you, but," he placed a hand on the bed lightly which caused me to jump but not too bad, "things are going to get easier to bare. I can promise that."

I looked at his extended hand. His palm was up as if waiting for me to take it. "Just know, Haruhi, you never have to do something you don't want to do."

Something inside me took over. Not the normal autopilot I had been on for years, it was warmer and felt more natural than I had felt in a long time. I placed my hand in his, but just barely. He smiled at the gesture.

"The real you might still be in there. I may not have known you before, but I do know the amount of trust it takes to do this simple movement."

I pulled my hand back and he sat up straight. It was only at that point I realized we were both crying. We looked at each other smiled and laughed.

We sat in my room for hours talking about our favorite things such as music, books, and activities. We didn't even notice the passage of time until the sun began peeking up over the horizon and into the window next to us.

Yuki looked out and sighed. "I'm going to go back to my room. I don't want them getting the wrong idea." He looked at me and smiled. "Your smile is very beautiful, Haruhi."

I blushed and looked away.

When I did my eyes fell on my closet and the realization hit me. "Oh no." My smile disappeared.

"What is it?" He said and looked at the closet.

"My bag. I thought I had everything but I need to go see Akito today and the only thing I can wear is still in my suitcase. And it's not the best thing in the world to get into that thing."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, my lovely ever patient readers if any of you are still here. I am SO sorry this chapter is so late. Lots has gone down. Not a good excuse but its the truth. Anyway! It is here, it is finished, not very long but I put a lot of work into this so, yeah.

Thank you guys for reading! I love you, all!

Though I hadn't really slept much, I got up and began to make my way to the closet and pulled out my suitcase. I took a deep breath and unzipped it, reached in, pulled out the last outfit, and zipped it back up so quick it was one fluid fast motion that knocked out a white envelope from one of the outer pockets. I'd never seen this envelope before, but it was addressed to me. And my name was in his hand writing.

I put the envelope in the top drawer of my bedside table. I quickly got dressed and went into the living room where Yuki was already dressed for the day and watching the morning news. He seemed to be more awake than I was, but when I got closer I realized he was fast asleep on the couch. I put a blanket over him and went back to my room. I sat there reading my books, having by then completely forgotten about the letter that resided in my drawer. I waited until I heard movement outside my room before leaving again. I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by what seemed to be everyone's morning cry.

"Oh! Good morning, Haruhi!" Tohru seemed surprised to see me this early in the morning.

"M-Morning." I choked back. It was at that point I had realized I had done a lot of talking in the hours before, but hadn't had anything to drink. I went to the refrigerator and poured a glass of cool water.

Everyone else went on as if I was another part of a well oiled machine, never once making me feel as if I was in the way. Tohru made breakfast and by the time she was finished everyone was awake and in the kitchen to eat together.

"So. What's the plan today?" Shigure asked cheerfully. He, Tohru, and I seemed to be the only morning people in the group which made me smile.

Despite that, Yuki was the first to speak. "You know the plan. Miss Honda and that dumb cat are going to work while the rest of us go visit Akito."

Kyo, who I'm guessing was the "dumb cat", glared at the insult, but did nothing about it. Tohru smiled at him and looked at Shigure. "Kyo and I will be just fine. You three be careful," as she said those last two words she looked me dead in the eye.

We finished breakfast without further incident and then began making our ways to our respective locations for the day. Yuki and Shigure made small talk while I sat in the backseat quietly looking out the window. I thought about my new home, the friends I'd have to make, the story I'd try to make everyone believe because I didn't want everyone knowing what he had let them do to me. At that moment I realized my world was crashing down around me faster than expected. What was I supposed to do? How was I supposed to be normal now? How could I ever even hope to-

"We're here." Shigure's smile was slightly frightening.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello, loves. I am so sorry about the delay, once again. To make up for it I am giving you the longest chapter for this fanfic yet. I am trying I promise. Things happen, but I think I am in a more permanent situation, so hopefully I can upload more often. Anyway, I wanna thank you for reading and for being patient with me and continuing to read this story, which means so much to me considering how much I pour into it. Thank you, once again. On with the show!_

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MAY BE HARD FOR SOME TO READ. IF YOU CANNOT READ IT, I HIGHLY ADVISE YOU DON'T. THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF IT CAUSES ANY TRIGGERS!**

The three of us got out of the car and stood in front of a huge manor. It reminded me of the one that had held me captive for so many years in that they were about the same size and the layout was similar, but they weren't similar enough to spark a memory.

"Welcome to Sohma Estate, Haruhi." Shigure said with the same smile he always wore. I realized it had been meant to comfort me and tell me everything would be ok, but it didn't. In fact, the fact that it was needed put me even more on edge than normal.

I gave a fake smile and took a deep breath. The doors opened to reveal a young man with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He smiled and I couldn't help but think of how much he looked like Hunney. Which then made me remember I wasn't the only victim in all of this. And that the ones that had stood up for me were being punished for something they had no part in.

I fell to my knees right there in the gravel. Everything stopped. My breathing. My heartbeat. The rotation of the Earth. The only thing that didn't stop was the one thing I had wished had...my memories

*flashback*

The morning was the same as it had been for the past few months. Tamaki got up and gently kissed my forehead before getting up and taking a shower.

I rolled over and looked at the time, even though I knew full well what time it.

7:30 in the morning. I smiled at the familiarity we had created together. I placed my hand on my stomach which made me smile more.

We had kept my pregnancy to ourselves. Considering how hard we tried, we didn't want to jinx it. But ever since the test had come back positive, we had gained even more bliss in deciding everything we were going to do for our baby. Which is what lead Tamaki to go into business with the other hosts. Which is what eventually lead to the whole reason I'm in this mess.

Things looked great at first. Business was good, we were seeing the other hosts more often, and over all we were just happy with the everyday life we had all created.

But then...the business started tanking. Tamaki started drinking to help him cope with the stresses of his new everyday life. Which lead to us fighting. Alot.

One night, when he was particularly drunk and I was in the final months of my pregnancy, I had tried to have a simple conversation with him about the day we had had, but in his drunken stupor, he began yelling at me. Fed up with it all, I gave chase and began yelling back. We had been arguing alot over the past few weeks. Causing tensions and my stress levels to rise more and more every time. And that wasn't good for the child I was about to bring into the world.

I took a deep breath. "You know what?" I said as calmly as I could muster, "I'm going to stay a few nights with my father. Maybe that will give you time to sober up and calm down."

I went to walk away, but as I did he grabbed my wrist tightly. "No, you're not!" He said forcefully.

I fought against his grip, but he was much stronger than I was. "Tamaki, stop!" I yelled.

"You're not leaving!" He yelled as he threw me across the room.

I hit the wall with enough force that I almost swore it had broken my back. I fell in with a thud and curled up into a ball defensively, trying with every fiber of my being to save my unborn child.

The last thing I remember was Tamaki stumbling towards me. Then...everything went black.

I woke up in a hospital bed. the doctor standing dutifully by my bed. She gave me a sad smile and left the room to announce I was awake.

Hunney and Mori were the first ones in the room while the others walked in calmly as if this happened everyday.

"Haru-chan!" Hunney cried. "We thought we had lost you, too! We were so worried!"

I looked up in confusion. "Too?"

Tamaki left the room, slamming the door behind him. Kyoya and the twins stood on the other side of the room discussing business strategies. Mori and Hunney sat by my bed trying to comfort me and making sure I was ok. "I'm fine. What do you mean too?"

The doctor sat on my bed and took my hand. I winced slightly as she did. It was the wrist Tamaki had gripped when the whole situation began to escalate. "Mrs. Souh, I'm afraid whatever accident you were in, the baby didn't make it. It fought hard and made it to the hospital, but with the damage done to you and it, it wouldn't have lived much longer and so it gave up."

My whole world shattered around me. My baby was dead. How was I supposed to go on without her?

The doctor left the room to give me time to adjust and let the news soak in. I sat in denial for so long. Most of the hosts left, but Hunney and Mori stayed making sure to take care of me.

Around 3 am Tamaki came back followed but Kyoya and the twins. I looked up in hopes that he had come to his senses. I wanted him to say "I'm so sorry. I swear I'll never do it again. Everything is going to get better." Something anything comforting.

But it never came. "How are you feeling, Haruhi?" It terrified me how easily he fell back into the role of "loving husband".

I paused to assess the damages done to my body. Besides the miscarriage and aches and pains i felt all over, I was normal I guessed. "I'd be better if I still had my baby." I said with hatred leaking into my voice.

He seemed to be caught off guard by the news. "What do you mean? The baby is fine, right?"

"No! No, she isn't! Because you went on one of your drunken stupers again, I lost MY baby!" I screamed.

I hated him. He had gone from the one person I loved most in this world to the person I hated most in a matter of seconds. He cost me my child, my innocents, my everything. What was I if not a mother?

He stood there taking in what I had said. "You knew how badly I wanted this baby...and you let it die? You should have been more careful, Haruhi." he said as if our child dying was my fault. As if I'd thrown myself against the wall and done who knows what else hedid to me while I was unconscious. "Haruhi..." He looked up at me and the anger in his eyes made me fear he would kill me then and there if he knew he could. "So help me, I'll never forgive you for losing this baby, do you hear me? Never."

He then walked out of the room followed by the twins. Kyoya slammed his notebook closed and looked up at me fixing his glasses. "You should be ashamed you weren't strong enough to save her, Haruhi."

He left to follow Tamaki leaving me, Hunney, and Mori alone in the room. Over the next few days Hunney and Mori never left my bedside.

When I returned home, my torment began.

*end flashback*

"Haruhi? Hey, you ok?"

A voice snapped me back to reality.I shook my head trying to clear away the memory and solidify my grasp on what was real. I was out of ther. I wasn't being hurt anymore. I was safe.

There was something on my shoulder. I decided to focus on that.

It was warm and gentle. I tried to place what it was.

I shook my head one more time before looking up at Shigure, realizing it was his voice that had been my tether back to the real world. "Huh? Oh...yeah sorry, I'm fine."

I looked over and saw Yuki's hand on my shoulder. His eyes were filled with worry. How could I have worried him like that? I could be so careless sometimes.

A hand was extended to me and I looked up to see the young boy who had kick started my flashback. "I'm Momiji." He said softly as if he thought I'd break with too much noise.

I smiled. "I'm Haruhi."

He returned my smile with a warm one. "Akito is expecting you."

"So Momiji, tell me. How is being Akito's personal assistant going?" Shigure asked, trying to make conversation.

"What happened just then?" Yuki asked quietly. "Where did you go?"

I looked down. "Just...some memories. I really don't want to talk about it."

He seemed to take the hint and dropped the topic immediately.

The walk to Akito's room wasn't too long, but, once we reached the double doors, I realized why it had been necessary.

He smiled happily, as if all of us were his dearest friends he hadn't seen in ages. Next to him stood a man with black hair with bangs just long enough to cover one eye. "Haruhi, so good to see you, my dear." Akito greeted me with open arms and a cheerful tone. "Now I know things have been a little stressful for you as of late, but are you sure you're fit to go to work?"

I nodded. "The sooner I return to a sense of normal, the better. I can't just sit around and think of everything that happened all day, I'll go mad."

Akito nodded. "I understand. In that case, I'd like you to meet Hatori. As of today you are his assistant in his doctor's office here on the estate. Hatori, meet Haruhi."

The man before me sighed as if I was just some burden he'd taken to keep out of trouble.

"Welcome to the business, Haruhi. Its nice to meet you."


End file.
